Magnate von Cashinbags
"A wealthy industrialist prior to The Soul Fracture, Magnate von Cashinbags got rich off the back of military development and mechanization of agriculture. Surely his investments in our fight can help as well." Magnate von Cashinbags is a Hero added in Bloons TD 7: Dark Times. Magnate is a supporting hero, with little offensive power. He does however, benefit the war efforts of the monkeys in unseen ways. Lore Magnate von Cashinbags began as an average citizen in a city in the Monkey Kingdom's north. Having gotten degrees in economics and business, Magnate saw that industrialization was the next big thing. Getting rich off of mechanical innovation of agriculture and banana farming, he soon decided another big investment was military spending. Magnate funded companies under his monopoly to revolutionize warfare, hoping to make fat stacks off of the monkey government paying for such high tech weaponry. Magnate's companies would create the modern semi-automatic rifle used by Sniper Monkeys as well as lead, under the royal family's supervision, the engineering of 'The Big One'. When the Soul Fracture came and the kingdom was divided into isolated remnants, Magnate lost much of his economic investment. Reign under the Prince of Darkness was proving non-profitable. Now tired of lying in dirt as a lower class citizen once again, with nothing left to lose, Magnate invests his remaining wealth into Prideshead's rebellion, hoping to one day restore his corporate empire and profit off the tragedy. Design Standard Magnate von Cashinbags appears as a rather hefty monkey in a black suit. He wears a golden tie in his suit. Atop his head is a top hat, as well as a golden monocle over his left eye. A small white mustache is over his mouth. In one hand Magnate holds a large sack with a dollar sign on it while in his other is a metal cane with a dollar sign made of gold at the top. Changes * Level 3: Magnate's cane becomes made of pure gold, and the dollar sign sparkles. * Level 5: Magnate's tie becomes sparkly and purple colored. Wads of dollar bills stick out of his jacket pockets. * Level 10: Magnate's monocle becomes shimmery and reflective, and the lens goes pure black. A long coat tail extends behind him attached to his suit. The band around Magnate's hat goes from red to purple, as the top hat grows in size. * Level 20: The sack of money in Magnate's other hand grows in size and the dollar sign becomes shimmery purple and the string around the top becomes so as well. * Level 30: Magnate's suit becomes pure sparkly golden colored and his darkened monocle is replaced with a pair of purple-tinted shades, which still have the little chains hanging down. His cane becomes super ornate and gem-encrusted. Stats * HP: 20 (+1 per level) * Cost: $1000 on Medium * Attack Type: Every 10 seconds the player gains 30 cash. Does not function between rounds, similar to ability cooldowns. This is referred to below as his 'Cash Flow'. However, when lives are lost, Magnate will lose confidence in your ability to defend and pull back on his investments for the duration of the round, no longer generating Cash Flow until next round. * Range: For sake of future bonuses, he has a range similar to a 0/0/1 Dart Monkey. Magnate takes a similar role to Benjamin in BTD 6, supplying a steady economic flow to boost your general defense rather than acting as a defender himself. Magnate would never so much as let his hands get dirty in battle. Unlike Benjamin, at default he provides cash on a timer rather than per round, making it an effective form of income even in the late game when rounds become incredibly long. Magnate invests ahead, not in the moment. He's smart with his money, and is all about the late game. Abilities *'Big Investment': Magnate becomes confident in your ability, willing to make a risky instant $1000 investment. Has a 60 second cooldown and requires at least 2 rounds to pass before use again. *'Streets of Gold': A gold flash will consume the screen as all bloons on screen transform to gold, giving 2x as much cash on pop. Has a 120 second cooldown and requires 3 rounds to pass before use again. *'Development Project': All towers within Magnate's range get an additional free upgrade. Does not level towers up to fifth tier. The upgrade is not instant, but the next upgrade chosen by the player will cost no money. Has a 240 second cooldown, and requires at least 5 rounds to pass before use again. Levels * Level 1: Default. * Level 2: Cash Flow increased to $50. * Level 3: Unlocks the Big Investment ability. * Level 4: Snipers and Mortars on screen attack 5% faster. * Level 5: Two bodyguards appear at Magnate's side, increasing his health by 5. * Level 6: Banana Farms placed in Magnate's range generate 1 extra banana per round. If they are a bank, they generate 10% extra cash per round. * Level 7: Magnate's area of influence increases to that of an x/x/3 Dart Monkey. * Level 8: Big Investment now gives 50% more cash, up to $1500. * Level 9: Base Cash Flow increased to $80. * Level 10: Unlocks the Streets of Gold ability. * Level 11: Cash Flow is now every 8 seconds instead of 10 seconds. * Level 12: Magnate's body guards gain pistols, each able to fire a bullet that pops a single bloon of 2 layers every second. * Level 13: Every fifth bloon popped during a round increases Cash Flow by $1 for the duration of that round. Resets at the end of each round. * Level 14: Each time Magnate generates his Cash Flow, a golden ring of energy will shoot out to the edge of his range, subjecting all bloons to a 3 second Streets of Gold effect. * Level 15: Bananas generated by Banana Farms on screen are now worth 20% more. * Level 16: Big Investment no longer requires rounds to pass between uses. * Level 17: Blimps up to the ZOMG are now effected by Streets of Gold. * Level 18: Snipers and Mortars on screen now get a permanent 20% upgrade discount. * Level 19: Cash Flow now increases by $20 dollars every time it is generated during a round. Resets at the end of each round. * Level 20: Unlocks the Development Project ability. * Level 21: Magnate's body guards go into a frenzy when he is damaged, attacking 2x faster for 3 seconds. * Level 22: Streets of Gold strips bloons effected by it of all properties except Horde and Necro. * Level 23: Magnate's body guards gain improved pistols, firing every 0.8 seconds and being able to puncture leads. * Level 24: Every other bloon popped during a round increases Cash Flow by $2 for the duration of the round. Resets at the end of each round. * Level 25: Base Cash Flow increased by $300 without modifications provided by other upgrades for the duration of rounds. * Level 26: Banana Farms on screen now generate 3 additional bananas per round. Banks generate 30% more cash per round. Stacks with Level 6's effect. * Level 27: Development Project now effects two upgrades for Snipers and Mortars. * Level 28: Streets of Gold now effects all bloons on screen and those spawned for the duration of the round it was used. * Level 29: Big Investment money now increased to $5000. Big Investment automatically triggers without ability use at the end of every fifth round. * Level 30: Magnate permeates a magical aura around him that causes all bloons to enter his range to become gold like the Streets of Gold effect. When they exit his range however, they will lose this property. Does not remove bloon properties like the ability variant. Cash Flow now increases by $5 every single time it is generated, never resetting and therefore endlessly climbing higher and higher. Quotes When Placed * Let's make some money, gentlemen. * We're gonna strike it rich today. * This is the next big thing! When Selected * Mmm, yes? * Fine job out here. * Jolly good day, yes? * What is it? * Did you need something? * Do not dirty up my suit, swine! (When annoyed) * I could buy and sell you with a fraction of my wealth! (When annoyed) When Leveling Up * More profit! * A sound investment! * The market's rising. * Go for the gold! * Mmm, excellent! * I shine like gold itself! Phenomenal! (When reaching Level 30) Ability Use * Here's a check. (Big Investment use) * You know what they say, money talks! (Streets of Gold use) * This defense will never do. Modernize immediately! (Development Project use) Bloons Leaking * My profits! * The market's crashing! * SELL SELL SELL! * Oh, how rich... Trivia * His name, Magnate, comes from the word magnate, or a powerful and wealthy individual in business. His last name, Cashinbags, is quite obvious when broken into three words. Though the German 'von' when used in naming typically means 'from', implying the city he came from is named Cashinbags. Even more odd. * Magnate boosts specifically Snipers and Mortars because as his lore implies, his companies were responsible for the very weapons they use. * Magnate sacrifices a strong early game for an exceptionally mighty late game. Since he does not have the greatest offensive power until his bodyguards get their improved pistols (which even then are rather subpar to compared to most towers by that point), he is not as reliable in the early game. But by the late game and in Freeplay Mode he could potentially be generating 1000s of dollars every second exponentially. * His Cash Flow functions less like Benjamin's 'Wired Funds' effect from the Cobra in BTDB, and more like bloon income from the same game. Category:Heroes